The goals of this fellowship are to prepare for a career as a public health informationist, and to contribute to a clearer definition of the "informationist" role in public health practice. Johns Hopkins University will be the training site with a mentored practica and project conducted at two Centers for Disease Control Global AIDS Program field operations. The proposed training curriculum is designed for acquisition of core public health knowledge, essential information skills, and a knowledgebase suitable for the international context of the practica and project. Building on preliminary data gathered in 2003 with CDC emergency response field operations, the practica will provide initial exposure to field operations and to the protocol process required for work with the operations external partners. The project will apply and evaluate newly acquired expertise toward solutions to needs identified in the practica. The data analysis will include differences and similarities between the two field interventions and outcomes. Moreover, the project will identify any solutions tested in the field that would add value to the program as a whole. Components of the fellowship will be carefully coordinated by one mentor and guided by an advisory group drawn from both institutions.